The Sun Finally Has His Moon
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Kim and Chris are finally reunited


Disclaimer: I Don't Own Miss Sagion or Any Of The Characters (Kim and Chris)_

* * *

_

_You are sunlight and I moon_

Chris saw Kim coming from a mile away. He felt her before he saw her. Kim was always with him… she was the one in his heart… guiding him. Everyone said he had to move on but he refused. He would not give up his moonlight. He would not give up Kim

_Joined by the GOD'S of fortune _

Chris was the **best of the best**that was true but as his friend said in a song he wrote to a girl he'd loved and temporally lost

_**A heart without a reason**_

_**Cannot beat for long**_

_**A strong man with only half a heart**_

_**Cannot be so strong **_

_**Without you I am nothing**_

_**That is all I am**_

_**Without you I am only half a man**_

Kim was his other half… his better half. He refused to be without her. He couldn't let her go. He couldn't act like she didn't exist. How could you act like the person who completes you doesn't exist?

_Midnight and high noon_

It was like a dream. Kim could feel Chris was near. She knew it was okay now. This was Paradise. She was finally with her other half. _**He loves me**_, she kept telling herself. Soon, soon they would be together. She already went through hell before. Soon, soon things would be right.

_Sharing the sky_

They were so close Chris could taste it. He could smell her 'cheep perfume' which made her smell like a million bucks. He could hear her laughter. She called out to Him.

"Chris"

He saw her and he waved to her.

_We have been blessed, you and I_

Kim was the greatest blessing his heavenly father bestowed on him. He loved her from the second he laid eyes on her. He would be with her. He didn't care what anyone said. Buddy would probably accuse him of ignoring every ounce of logic because of love which, come to think of it, was exactly what Buddy had done. He did what his heart told him was right to do. Chris couldn't hold it against him, not anymore—not after Kim came into his life. He would do whatever it took. Even if he had to live through the horror of that day again and again **he would not let her go. **

_You are here like a mystery_

Chris used to think he knew everything… then he met Kim. He realized that there was a world beyond his shallow perspective. She was everything he was not… and some things he was. She was her own person. She was strong and she wouldn't let him get away with treating her like a bar-girl (even though at the time she was). He realized that it wasn't fair to reject a person simply because they're different then you are. That was the first lesson Kim taught him.

_I'm from a world that's so different_

That night he had made her dinner and they talked all night. He was enchanted with her. She was beautiful not just on the outside but she had inner beauty as well. When he told her about his world she looked at him and asked thoughtfully, "what about the people who don't understand about your world… about you—are they in your mind bad people"

"No," he quickly assured her, "of course not. When I said what I said I didn't just mean it for people like me. I meant it for everyone."

"Hm… I'll tell you," she said, "I'm grateful for everything that happened and especially because I have a friend like you"

He stared at her for a long moment before he responded. His eyes were warm and gentle. After a minute he finally replied, "I feel the same way about you"

_From all that you are_

After talking for awhile Chris could see into Kim's world. In many ways it was similar to his, yet at the same time it was so different. Kim had a heart for everyone… even the people who had hurt her. She explained that she felt sorry for the people who were unkind.

"Why," he asked her

"Because," Kim replied, "if someone has to stoop to that level in order to make themselves feel better they must be pretty pathetic."

Chris had never thought of it like that before. Kim had a way of explaining things so that they made sense… and in a way that nobody, not even him, would think to question her.

_How in the light of one night_

From darkness Kim led him into the light. Heck Kim could lead anyone, even Muffin into the light. She had a pure soul. She never messed up… oh she made mistakes like everyone did but she did all the time what she felt was right. She was the light in his night.

_Did we come so far?_

Chris was normally a very open-minded person. The day he went to the bar though he just wanted to get some action. At first he just saw Kim as a play-toy. He was just tired. He wanted to get some fun. It took him about 3 minutes to realize that Kim was a person. She had a name. She did have a family before they all died. She had soul. She had a heart. She wasn't just a player. She wasn't just a bar-girl. She was all alone in the world and she needed to do what she had to do to survive.

_Outside day starts to dawn_

Every night when Kim closed her eyes she would think of Chris. Every day she wasn't with him was like an eternity. Days passed. The sun would rise and set and then again rise and set day in and day out. She knew that her hell would pass and that she would be reunited with Chris once again. Chris hadn't meant to leave her behind. She just got left behind in all the confusion.

_Your moon still floats on high_

Chris may have left her behind but it was an accident. He never stopped looking for her. Jon had tried to set him up with a beautiful young woman named Ellen. He refused.

"I will not betray Kim"

"Chris when are you going to accept the fact that Kim is probably dead"

"SHE IS NOT DEAD! DON'T EVER SAY THAT SHE'S DEAD!"

"Well if she's not dead she's not in the right place"

"For now," Chris said, "but I will find her again"

"What if you don't find her again?"  
"I will," Chris insisted, "I have never been so sure of anything in my life"

_The birds awake_

No matter how many people tried to convince him to let her go he would say Kim's expression.

"The bird is sleeping and till I find her it won't wake up"

When he saw her he knew that the bird was awake

_The stars shine too_

When Chris first met Kim it was a starry night. The stars made it look as if the heavens were going to burst open. Chris would never forget the way that Kim shinned brighter then the brightest star. He used to love to lay with her at night and look out the window seeing the stars. She used to talk about all the stars as if they were her friends. She taught him to respect the moon and the sky.

"After all," she said, "it is a gift from GOD isn't it"

_My hand still shakes_

Kim looked at her hand and realized her whole body was trembling.

"Chris," she called out. Maybe if she recognized him…

"CHRIS"

He still didn't respond. He must not have heard her. She called louder.

"**CHRIS"**

_I reach for you_

Chris heard her. He yelled back but she couldn't seem to hear him

"Chris"

"KIM"

"CHRIS"

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMM"

"CHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

_And we meet in the sky_

Felt her then saw her then heard her soon his arms encircled Kim's.

"OMG I missed you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much more then you could ever know"

"You have no idea how much I missed you," she told him, "but at the same time I didn't. You were in every breath I would take. You were in every move I would make. You were well you were sunlight"

"And you moon," he said kissing her.

_You are sunlight and I moon joined here brightening the sky with the flame of love_

Chris snaked an arm around her waist and led her into his world.

"Finally," he said

"Finally what," she asked

_Made of sunlight moonlight_

"Finally," he told her, "the sun has his moon"

"I've been waiting for this forever," she whispered. They were finally together and nothing could pull them apart. Not time, not space, not even the bowels of hell itself would tear them apart. True love DOES indeed conquer all things.


End file.
